With ever-increasing advancements in the field of image processing, there is observed an augmented usage of memory units in electronic devices. Generally, the memory units are utilized to temporarily store one or more portions of an image that may be extracted later on or in near-real time for performing a specified task. For example, in a print path, an image is usually screened and converted into a binary image. Thereafter, the binary image may be compressed and stored in the memory unit of a printing device.
When the printing device is ready for printing or marking, the stored compressed image is retrieved and decompressed to obtain the binary image and thereafter, the binary image is transmitted for printing. However, the binary image may not provide a good run length during the encoding process, leading to a reduced compression ratio. As a result, the binary image may require more space for storage in the memory unit. Therefore, an efficient lossless image processing technique may be desirable that may be utilized to increase the compression ratio of the image.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.